roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Indian National Army Ground Force
The Indian National Army Ground Force (INAGF) is one of the armed forces of India and has responsibility for land-based military operations. It has the primary responsibility of maintaining the peace and security of the country, patrolling the borders and conducting counter terrorist operations. It also conducts rescue and humanitarian operations during calamities and disturbances, and has frequently been called upon to maintain the internal security of the country. The INAGF has a total troop strength of around 5 million (2.6 million active and 2.4 million reserve). Of these, around 25-30% are conscripts. It is one of the largest standing armies in the world. The army has rich combat experience in diverse terrains, and its soldiers are considered to be among the most hardened in the world. The high training standards and thorough indoctrination soldiers undergo ensure that they are not only effective in combat, but also well-disciplined and fully committed to their duty. The force is headed by the Chief of Ground Force Staff, currently Field Marshal S.M. Bakhshi, who was appointed to this position on September 30, 2007. Role The INAGF doctrine defines the role of the Ground Force as "The Indian National Army Ground Force is the land component of the Indian Armed Forces which exist to uphold the ideals of the Constitution of India. As a major component of national power, along with the Indian National Army Navy and the Indian National Army Air Force, the roles of the Indian National Army Ground Force are as follows: *Primary Role: Preserve national interests and safeguard sovereignty, territorial integrity and unity of India against any external threats by deterrence or by waging war. *Secondary Role: Assist government agencies to cope with ‘proxy war’ and other internal threats and provide aid to civil authority when requisitioned for the purpose." Structure The INAGF has a strength of about 5 million (2.6 million active and 2.4 million reserve) and fields 250 divisions (130 active and 120 reserve). Its headquarters is located in the Indian capital, New Delhi. Commands The INAGF operates 6 tactical commands and one training command known as ARTRAC. Each command is headed by a General Officer Commanding-in-Chief with the rank of General. Each command is directly affiliated to the Army HQ in New Delhi. These commands are given below in their correct order of raising, location (city) and their commanders. Corps Field formation A Corps is an army field formation responsible for a sector within a Command. There are 3 types of Corps in the INAGF: Strike, Holding, & Mixed. A Command generally consists of 10 or more Corps. The average Corps has 3 Ground Force Divisions under its command. The Corps HQ is the highest field formation in the army. Arms In addition to this (not to be confused with the Field Corps mentioned above) are the Corps or Arms (Departmental) of the INAGF. The corps mentioned below are the functional divisions entrusted with specific pan-army tasks. Ranks Commissioned Officers *Field Marshal *General *Lieutenant-General *Major-General *Brigadier *Colonel *Lieutenant-Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Junior Commissioned Officers (JCOs) *Subedar Major/Honorary Captain *Subedar/Honorary Lieutenant *Subedar Major *Subedar *Naib Subedar Non Commissioned Officers (NCOs) *Regimental Havildar Major *Regimental Quarter Master Havildar *Company Havildar Major *Company Quarter Master Havildar *Havildar *Naik *Lance Naik *Sepoy Combat Doctrine The current combat doctrine of the Indian National Army Ground Force is based on effectively utilizing holding formations and strike formations. In the case of an attack, the holding formations would contain the enemy and strike formations would counterattack to neutralize enemy forces. In the case of an Indian attack, the holding formations would pin enemy forces down whilst the strike formations attack at a point of Indian choosing. The INAGF is large enough to devote several corps to the strike role. Currently, the INAGF is also looking at enhancing its special forces capabilities. Equipment Individual weapons Pistols *Makarov PM 9x18mm semi-automatic pistol *SAF Pistol 1A 9x19mm semi-automatic pistol *Glock 17 9x19mm semi-automatic pistol *Glock 19 9x19mm semi-automatic pistol *Stechkin APS 9x18mm machine pistol Shotguns *Saiga-12 .410 shotgun *TOZ-194 12 gauge shotgun Submachine guns/carbines *PP-19 Bizon 9x18mm submachine gun *PP-90 9x18mm submachine gun *SAF Carbine 1A 9x19mm submachine *SAF Carbine 2A1 9x19 mm silenced carbine *SKS 7.62x39mm semi-automatic carbine Rifles *RFI SLR1A 7.62x51mm assault rifle *RFI SLR1C 7.62x51mm assault rifle (fully automatic version of the SLR for use in APCs) *INSAS 5.56x45mm assault rifle *Zittara 5.56x45mm assault rifle *AK-7 7.62x39mm assault rifle (clone of the AK-47) *Sa vz. 58P 7.62mmx39mm assault rifle *Howa Type 64 7.62x51mm battle rifle *Dragunov SVU 7.62x54R sniper rifle *Zastava M91 7.62x54R sniper rifle *Zastava M76 7.92x57mm semi-automatic sniper rifle Machine guns *NSV 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun *Kord 12.7x108mm heavy machine gun *PKM 7.62x54mm general purpose machine gun *Pecheneg 7.62x54mm general purpose machine gun *INSAS 5.56mmx45mm light machine gun *RPK-74 5.45x39mm light machine gun Grenade launchers/assault weapons *AGS-17 30mm automatic grenade launcher *Zastava M93 Black Arrow 12.7x108mm anti-materiel rifle *RPG-7 40mm rocket propelled grenade launcher *RPG-29 105mm rocket propelled grenade launcher *9K34 Strela-3 man-portable air defence missile system *9K38 Igla man-portable air defence missile system *9K38 Igla man-portable air defence missile system *SPG-9 73mm recoilless rifle Towed artillery *M-389 155mm towed howitzer *2A65 152mm towed howitzer *M1954 (M-46) 130mm towed howitzer *Sprut-A 2A45 125mm towed howitzer *2A18 (D-30) 122mm towed howitzer *Nona-K 120mm towed howitzer *2A19 100mm anti-tank gun *2B9 Vasilek 82mm automatic gun-mortar *2B14-1 82mm mortar *2s12 120mm mortar Vehicles Armored vehicles Main battle tanks *Arjun **Bhim 155mm self-propelled howitzer *T-90S Bhishma (Indian license-produced version of the T-90) **T-90SK command tank **BREM-72S armored recovery vehicle **MTU-90S bridge layer tank **IMR-3S combat engineer vehicle **BMR-3S mine clearing vehicle *Ajeya MK1/MK2 (Indian license-produced versions of the T-72M/T-72M1) *Vijayanta **Kartik bridge layer tank **Vijayanta armored recovery vehicle *T-55 **Tarmour armored fighting vehicle Light tanks *PT-76 amphibious light tank **PT-76K: Command version **PT-76M: Version with improved amphibious features **PT-90: Version armed with 90mm rifled tank gun **Objekt 280: Version fitted with 16x130mm multi barrel rocket launcher **PT-76RKh: Light NBC reconnaissance vehicle **MTP-1: Technical support vehicle **UR-67: Mine-clearing vehicle *PT-85 amphibious light tank Armored fighting vehicles *BMP-3 infantry fighting vehicle **BMP-3K command vehicle **BRM-3K "Rys" reconnaissance vehicle **BREM-L "Beglianka" armored recovery vehicle **9P157 "Krizantema-S" anti-tank vehicle **9P162 "Kornet-T" anti-tank vehicle **2S31 Vena fire support vehicle **DZM "Vostorg-2" combat engineer vehicle **UR-93 mine clearing vehicle **Hermes air defense vehicle *BMP-II Sarath (Indian license-produced version of the BMP-2) **Armored Ambulance **Armored Vehicle Tracked Light Repair **Armored Amphibious Dozer **Armored Engineer Reconnaissance Vehicle **NBC Reconnaissance Vehicle **Namica tank destroyer **Akash air defense missile system **Rajendra radar system **Carrier Mortar Tracked Vehicle *BMPT tank support fighting vehicle *BTR-T heavy infantry fighting vehicle *BMD-3 airborne infantry fighting vehicle **RKhM-5 chemical reconnaissance vehicle **BTR-MD “Rakushka” multirole transport vehicle **2S25 “Sprut-SD” self-propelled 125mm anti-tank gun *BMD-1 airborne infantry fighting vehicle **BMD-1R "Sinitsa" signals vehicle **BREM-D (Ob'yekt 932) repair and recovery vehicle **1V119 "Reostat" artillery observation post **2S9 Anona 120mm self-propelled mortar *BTR-80 armored personnel carrier **2S23 "Nona-SVK" fire support vehicle **R-149BMRA command and signal vehicle **BMM-80 "Simfoniya" armored ambulance **E-351BrM mobile electric power station **PU-12M6 (9S482M6) battery command vehicle *BTR-70 armored personnel carrier **BTR-70K command vehicle **2S14 "Zhalo-S" anti-tank vehicle *MT-LB amphibious armored personnel carrier **9P149 "Shturm-S" anti-tank vehicle **RKhM "Kashalot" chemical reconnaissance vehicle **K-611 radiological reconnaissance vehicle **K-612 radiological reconnaissance vehicle **2S1 122mm self-propelled howitzer *ASCOD AFV **Pizarro infantry fighting vehicle **LT-105 Light Tank **VCOAV advanced reconnaissance vehicle **VCREC armored recovery vehicle **VCZ engineering vehicle *BMR armored personnel carrier **BMR 3560.51 (BMR-PC) command vehicle **BMR 3560.53E (BMR-PM-81) mortar platform with 81mm mortar **BMR 3560.54 (BMR AMB) ambulance **BMR 3560.55 (BMR-Recup) light repair vehicle **BMR 3560.56 signals vehicle **BMR 3560.59E (BMR-PM-120) mortar carrier with 120mm mortar *VEC-M1 cavalry reconnaissance vehicle *Abhay armored fighting vehicle (under development) *Aditya mine-protected vehicle Self-propelled artillery *2S7 Pion 203mm self-propelled howitzer *2S19 Msta 152mm self-propelled howitzer *2S3 Akatsiya 152mm self-propelled howitzer *ASU-85 85mm airborne self-propelled howitzer *2S31 Vena 120mm self-propelled mortar/cannon *Smerch 9K58 300mm self-propelled multiple rocket launcher *Pinaka 214mm self-propelled multiple rocket launcher *BM-21 122mm self-propelled multiple rocket launcher Non-combat/support vehicles *UAZ-469 light utility vehicle *UAZ-469B light utility vehicle *GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" light utility vehicle *GAZ-33097 2-ton truck *ZIL-131 3.5 ton truck *Ural-43206 4.5-ton truck *Ural-4320 5-ton truck *KAMAZ-43101 6-ton truck *ZIL-135 9-ton truck *Ural-5323 10-ton truck *MAZ-543 20-ton truck **TMM-6 Heavy Bridge-Building System *MAZ-543 tractor *URAL-5423 tractor *Sarvatra 8x8 truck-mounted bridging system *Mahinda light multirole 4x4 *Rampar amphibious 4x4 *Ashok Leyland fire fighting truck *Ashok Leyland 5kl water bowser *Ashkor Leyland 4x4 light recovery vehicle *Iveco Eurocargo all terrain utility vehicle *URO VAMTAC, high tactic mobility, all-terrain 4x4 vehicle Aircraft Helicopters *HAL Dhruv multirole utility helicopter *Mil Mi-26 heavy transport helicopter *Mil Mi-17 transport helicopter *Mil Mi-8 transport helicopter Fixed-wing *CASA CN-235 transport aircraft *CASA C-212 Aviocar medium transport UAVs *Nishant Category:Armies Ground Force, Indian National Army